


Вошли в историю

by Helen_scram



Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [3]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Размышления Гизборна, слушающего баллады о себе и о шерифе.
Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546033
Kudos: 3





	Вошли в историю

Мои ребята притащили в замок какого-то бродягу. Тот якобы распевал крамольные песенки в таверне, куда они завернули выпить по кружке эля после патрулирования. Надеюсь, не вместо, а то ведь шкуру спущу. Де Рено, видимо, скучал, поэтому пожелал допросить арестованного лично. Мне тоже стало любопытно, так что я наскоро принял рапорт и поспешил в главный зал.

Представление было в разгаре. Высокий шериф Ноттингемский собственноручно, вернее, собственноножно — руки были заняты кубком — избивал какого-то сморчка. Того самого стихоплета, надо понимать. Мда, совсем контроль над собой потерял, похоже. Хотя он выдержкой никогда не отличался. Но в последнее время подобные выходки стали случаться все чаще. Правда, иногда они были даже забавны. Я вспомнил потеху с торговцем сеном и, кажется, не смог сдержать ухмылку, потому что де Рено вдруг уставился на меня довольно злобно.

— Чему вы радуетесь, Гизборн?

— Прошу прощения, милорд. Это не относится к делу. Один из недавних рабочих моментов. Случайно вспомнилось.

— Рад, что служба вас так веселит. Вот вам, кстати, еще повод для улучшения настроения, полюбуйтесь!

Он швырнул мне замызганный листок. Я нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать каракули. Но терпение — не главная добродетель нашего шерифа.

— Давайте сюда! — он выхватил у меня бумажку и нараспев прочел:

— _Вовеки проклят будь, шериф!  
Твой путь — обман и ложь.  
Но час расплаты недалек,  
От нас ты не уйдешь!_

Читал де Рено хорошо. Выразительно. Но сам текст был херней, честно говоря.

— _Поездил вволю ты, шериф,  
Попридержи-ка прыть.  
Довольно грабить бедняков,  
Калечить и казнить!_

— Ну, что молчите? Как вам это нравится?!

Я пожал плечами.

— Примите поздравления, милорд, вы вошли в историю.

— Зато вы, Гизборн, в историю можете только вляпаться. И не закатывайте глаза!

Я вздохнул. Черт дернул же притащиться! Ладно, изобразим внимание.

— Кстати, про вас тоже есть, да-да, не желаете ли насладиться? — и де Рено развернулся к сморчку:

— Ну-ка, спой нам о Робин Гуде и сэре Гае, давай-давай, не стесняйся, трувер!

Тот послушно затянул, хотя едва мог шевелить разбитыми распухшими губами:

— _А в это время Робин Гуд_  
Шел ближней стороной  
И незнакомца повстречал  
На пустоши лесной.

_Промолвил Робин: «Добрый день!»  
«Привет!» — сказал другой._

Что?! То есть, я, встретив в королевском лесу незнакомца, вооруженного до зубов, — а главное, с луком и стрелами! — тут же проникаюсь к нему самыми добрыми чувствами и сходу предлагаю помочь мне в поимке разбойника?! Нет, шериф любит, конечно, повторять, что я идиот, да и наш замечательный король, храни его Господь, тоже что-то такое говорил, но это? Это же несусветная чушь, прости Господь!

Стоп, а с чего мы с «другом» драться-то начали? Что-то я упустил. А, ладно.

Ну, разумеется, он меня прикончил. Ударом в спину, очень благородно! И как я ему подставился, интересно?

— _Схватил он голову врага,  
Воткнул на длинный лук…_

_И Робин взял ирландский нож,_  
Лицо изрезал он;  
Один узнал бы Гая, кто  
Не женщиной рожден. 

Святые угодники, а зачем этот болван отрезанную голову на лук-то насадил? Как он из него стрелять собирался — баланс ведь нарушится? Или будет просто ходить, опираясь, как на палку, и демонстрируя оригинальное «украшение»? Потом, она ж гнить начнет — вонь, мухи роем, жирные такие, мерзкие…

Значит, нож, который мы называем «саксом», сами саксы зовут ирландским? Или это разные ножи? Нет, не думаю. Смертельная штука. Если им колоть, то и кольчугу пробивает, и кожаные доспехи. А вот голову им чисто не отрежешь, все эти жилы, хребет, опять же… Да у мертвого и мечом отрубить не получится. Разве только усадить его как-нибудь.

Пречистая Дева! Лицо-то зачем кромсать понадобилось? До неузнаваемости… То есть похвастаться трофеем хотелось, но не хотелось, чтобы опознали, кого он освежевал? Не пойму смысла. А бессмысленные зверства особенно отвратительны. И что, сначала на лук вздел, потом раскраивать начал? Так ведь неудобно. Хотя, если не с силой полосовать, а аккуратно, не торопясь, сначала уши отрезать, потом нос и губы... Щеки еще можно плавными таким движениями… Ф-фу-у-у, гадость какая! Да этот сочинитель просто больной! Нормальный такого не нафантазирует, даже в горячке.

— Гизборн! Заслушались?

Я встряхнулся. Оказывается, певун уже замолчал. Надо что-то сказать, что ли?

— Размер не соблюдается, милорд. Вместо анапеста частенько используется дактиль. Из-за этого ритм безбожно скачет. И в паре строф рифма хромает. Повесить мерзавца за бездарность?

Выражение лица де Рено было мне лучшей наградой.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы отрывки из баллад о Робин Гуде в переводе И. Ивановского и Н. Гумилева.


End file.
